The Princess of the Black Sands
by asthenightmarebegins
Summary: Mozenrath is stuck with a girl who keeps digging up secrets to his past. just recently updated and post chapters re-written. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Genevieve**

In which the story begins

I wouldn't be stuck in this mess if it wasn't for my stupid sister sending me into it to begin with. Don't get me wrong I absolutely L.O.V.E. my sister but I just did not want to be in the middle of another political debate, not after my mothers funeral. My sister had a total mental breakdown when mom died, but she had to take care of the city, as the new queen. So she hid in her chambers and asked our most trustworthy adviser Ahamr to rule for a couple of days. That in turn means he's doing everything she should do, and I'm doing everything he should be doing. So that means I'm out hunting for some city I've never been to, to debate some political issues that I don't completely understand with people who are thirty years older than me and that know better. And on top of that they didn't send me with a cavalry, they sent me alone, with a map, a cumpos, a loaf of bread and a canister of water. They said it should only take a day on horseback to get to Agrabah but it took me four. No scratch that, it took me four days on my own, then a day in capture of someone else then a month or two trying to fight of some evil sorcerers. Lets just say I never made it Agrabah. I passed out after the fourth day of my trip. Ill just stop talking and let you figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mozenrath**

In which I find a girl

I was there just in time to catch the falling girl. By the way she was circling the sand dunes it looked like she was lost to me. Her horse trotted off nearby while I laid the girl down. I shook the canister that was hooked to her belt. Empty. No one would travel the deserts with one canister of water unless they were going somewhere nearby, which means the girl was lost, before she fell unconscious. I looked at her pale face, her dark hair curling around her features. I wonder where she was going. She must not have been going toward the Citadel, even mortals can feel the pull of darkness when they are seeking for it. Where could she have come from. Agrabah isn't to far from here, but it looked like she was _heading_ towards Agrabah. If she was how valuable is her information, especially since I can sense an aura around her. I've felt this since she's passed my kingdom, and I've been secretly following her ever since. I stood up looking around me. If you looked hard enough you could see the dusty colored walls of Agrabah's palace, and if you turned in the opposite direction you could see the small minute change of the sand growing darker, turning from empty desert to the Land of the Black Sand, my home.

The wind was wild today, and it whipped off my turban in seconds, letting my curls fly loose around my face, covering my onyx eyes, my cape flapping around me. Xerxes was having trouble in the wind himself, flapping his little eel fins, trying to keep aloft. I grabbed him and wrapped him around my neck, making sure he wouldn't fly away. I looked down at the girl and saw that half of her body was covered in sand. Inspiration struck, and I decided I was going to have and interesting day.

"Lets go have fun today Xerxes, lets bring the downfall of Aladdin upon the rescue of a poor desert snake." I chuckled, a sardonic grin on my face.

I disguised myself well, morphing into a guise of an old man, ironically with a hump on my back, riding her horse. I hit the palace gates and they let me instantly, not even asking my business. In latter notes when I have control of Agrabah - sack the guards.

I instantly found the one person I was looking for. Aladdin was juggling fruit for a crowd of kids in front of a vendor who was not looking very friendly. He was about the same height as me, with short black hair and dark eyes. But add a plus and the lovely princess Jasmine was with the street rat trying to pay the vendor for the fruit that Aladdin picked up for the kids to have. I instantly had the horse trot up to them. In the weakest voice I wheezed.

"Oh, please! Help! I saw this poor girl in the sands when I was traveling outside the walls of the palace! She seemed to be unconscious and was under a great deal of sand. I would have grabbed her and put her on my horse but I am much too weak to lift her, even though she is so small." Aladdin seemed to jump at the cry of help. He whistled and almost instantaneously his magic carpet flew down towards him and the princess. Right behind the carpet seemed to appear the blue Genie and that idiot bird and that monkey too. Perfect, I can take them all out at once. I quickly led the group of do-gooders to the fallen girl. "There she is!" I screamed, the cavalry of hero's coming to the damsel in distress. I stopped a few feet away so I could secretly recite the words for the larger transportation spell, something I rarely used. Whenever I transport somewhere its just Xerxes and I so I need no use of words but for a group so large it will probably help. They had just gotten the girl out and noticed that I wasn't really interested in helping the girl at all.

"What are you…" Aladdin asked, not finishing the sentence when he noticed my gauntleted hand glowing blue and black. My guise slowly melted away showing my true form. "Mozenrath!"

"Its too bad, I wanted to keep the guise longer, but I guess all secrets cant be kept secret for long." and with a wave of my hand we were gone.

Later in my dungeon, where I had chained up all of my enemies, the Genie and the carpet in anti-magic manacles, and an extra one for the monkeys tail and the birds beak. Xerxes and I were the only ones unchained, and the girl who was laying on a nearby table, still unconscious. I circled the group of hero's.

"You won't get away with this, Mozenrath." the princess said. I walked over to her and grabbed her chin.

"Of course I will princess, you know why? Because I caught you off guard, and if you 'happen' to escape, ill do it again, and again, and again until I finally have my revenge." the princess tried to bite at my fingers. "Oooh feisty!" I slapped her across the face. There was an angry red mark on her cheek. Aladdin growled. "ooh make it two of you wanting to fight me. Ok Aladdin, ill give you your chance." the chains that held Aladdin swung free from his wrists. "Ill give you a head start too. Three…" Aladdin didn't move. "Two…" Aladdin wasn't even in an attack position he was just standing there. "one…" I attacked, a fireball was flung in Aladdin's direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genevieve **

In which I barely stay conscious

I was only conscious for a total of thirty seconds before the darkness took me again, but this time it wasn't my fault. Some idiot put me on a table and just happened to throw a fireball in my direction at the time I just happened to wake up and try ( and unsuccessfully sit up ) to figure out where I am. But I wasn't awakened by the sound of fire, I was awakened by the sound of rough voices screaming at each other. I looked around at the company that was currently in, I guess we were in a dungeon, and saw something I've never really seen. There were two men standing in the middle of the room, they seemed to be the ones fighting. They were both about 5'9, one was pale and skinny, while the other one was dark and muscular. The one who hasn't seen the sun in years was facing me, his elegant ebony robes flowing with his body movements. I saw a gauntlet on his right hand that started sparking flames. He must have been a sorcerer. Perhaps the one I was told to watch out for while I was in Agrabah, Jafar, but he looked way to young. The man that was closest to me was dark in skin color, probably been out in the sun all of his life, but that's about it on him. He must have been poor because he had torn and patched up pants and a purple vest, with a red mismatched fez.

While the two men in the middle of the room intrigued me, I was a little more concerned about the wall side of the room. First there was a lady, who was just as dark as the poor man in the middle, but she was dressed like a princess, perhaps she was a princess. Her long dark hair fell out of her hair bands, right into her amber eyes. Next to her was an eel who wasn't chained up, he seemed to enjoy watching over the prisoners. I was surprised that he could live out of water, let alone fly, and talk. Next to him was a monkey, a poor looking monkey who was just chained up for being friends with the lady in blue. A bright red parrot sat next to the monkey, its beak chained up. For good reason too, parrots are known to be loudmouths. Next to him was something I thought I'd never see. It was a Genie. He was a bright sky blue, with a deep beard and a red waistband. It seemed he couldn't use magic or else I'm sure he could have escaped by now. Next to him was a rug. No special rug at all. It was just a purple rug, at least that's what I thought until the man in blue threw a fireball at the man in rags, but in the end, hit me instead. I wasn't ready for it. I ended up getting hit in the stomach with the fire ball and fell off the table cracking my head against something hard like a vase or some thing. Then darkness over took me once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mozenrath**

In which I hurt myself

I stopped the instant the girl fell off the table. Aladdin overpowered me and brought me down, taking off my gauntlet and throwing it in the corner by the girl, then somehow pinning me down.

"Let us go Mozenrath, and I'll let you keep your gauntlet this time." Aladdin said. I chuckled.

"And what if I don't?" I was actually a little more worried about that girl, her head bleeding profusely, then I was if they took my gauntlet or not. I always get it back anyways. It didn't really matter to me. I wanted to research that girl a little more, see why she has such a strong aura.

"If you don't I'll let the girl die. She seems to be your center of attention today." Jasmine gasped.

"you're not that ruthless, to kill an innocent girl to capture a sorcerers attention." Aladdin raised his eyebrows. "Oh, Aladdin I think you've had a change of character since the Sultan died." Aladdin punched me a couple of times. I probably deserved it, but I was glad someone was there to stop him.

"Aladdin, this isn't you. Stop." jasmine said, still chained to the wall. Aladdin looked up at his wife.

"you're right. But I'm not going to apologize." Aladdin said getting off of me.

"Non-apology not accepted. Just for your enjoyment, you can go. Get out of my castle." I said, I didn't want to deal with them, even though I'm the one who started the fight to begin with. Aladdin didn't take a second hint and started to unlock his friends while I grabbed the girl. I set her on the table again and ripped my cloak, wrapping a piece of it around her head to stop the bleeding in the meantime. I grabbed my gauntlet and stuck what is left of my fingers back in. I felt refreshed with the gauntlet back on.

"Xerxes, make sure our guests get out, and clean up the vase over here in the corner." I said as I walked out, carrying the girl. I looked at her, she looked barely over 16 and yet she had an aura like a 500 year old sorcerer.

"Who are you?" I said more to myself than to her. She shivered and curled closer to me, while in my arms. I wonder if she knows she's in my arms. I half walked half ran down a few corridors, making my way through the labyrinth of hallways and corridors, trying to find the best room to put her in. I then decided to just per her in my bed chambers, since it was really the only bedroom that was clean.

I laid her on the bed and carefully put one hand on her forehead and one right at the bottom of the rib cage, right above the stomach, but below her chest. My right hand started to glow a magnificent green, something it hasn't glowed in a long time. In less than a minute all of the girls wounds were gone, but so was my strength. She slept for at least an hour, and I dosed off too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genevieve**

In which I find out why I'm not there yet

I woke up on a soft bed. Actually I screamed myself awake. I was having a terrible nightmare that I didn't make it to that stupid political meeting and ended up in the desert lost, then I ended up in some kind of dungeon. I looked around at my surroundings and realized it wasn't a dream, it was real. And I just happened to wake up the man who fell asleep next to me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and found the bandage on my head.

"Don't take that off yet." the guy said. "it might not be completely healed yet." the guy sat up straighter. He pulled his turban off and ran his fingers through his mess of curls.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked. The guy chuckled. His dark eyes looked over me patiently.

"You are in the Land of the Black Sand, currently in the Citadel. My kingdom. As for what happened, I'm not completely sure. I found you out in the desert." My mouth opened in astonishment.

" You found me in the desert?" I asked. The man nodded.

"You and your horse, you were covered in sand, I took you back here, but had a little run in with a couple of people who don't like me, and you kind of were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. that's why you have that little bump on your head. that's more my fault that it is yours." I wondered why he was basically apologizing.

"How far am I from Agrabah?" I asked, the man seemed to grow kind of angry at the name.

"You're only half a day's travel by foot. Maybe an hour or so on horse. If you want I'll take you there tomorrow morning. For now you must rest." the man started to walkout of the room.

"Genevieve." I said. The man turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you've been wanting to know my name. It's Genevieve." I said, hoping he would tell me his.

"Mozenrath." He said as he walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mozenrath**

In which he notices something is going terribly wrong

I wouldn't have walked through _**MY**_ palace to make sure everything was secure if it wasn't for that damn aura. And it wasn't her aura at all. There was another, which means there is someone else here. I looked out the balcony towards the crystals in the streets, the ones that detect magic. But none of them were lit. That means whatever threat I'm feeling is inside the palace. What if its just the girl? It seems she doesn't have any control over her powers, she probably doesn't even know she has them. But this aura is darker, much darker than hers. I followed it into my dungeon, and I when I thought I had pinpointed the location the aura vanished and popped up somewhere else in my palace. I looked around to realize I was in the spot where the girl fell and cracked her head on the vase. I had an uneasy feeling about that missing vase but I wouldn't be able to tell you why.

Obviously it was cleaned up, but what did Xerxes do with it? "Xerxes!" I yelled. My familiar flew down the staircase and came at a stop right before he could reach my shoulders.

"Master." the eel said.

"what did you do to the vase that was here? The one that the girl fell upon?" I asked. The eel swam around looking at the dried blood, thinking hard.

"I no touch vase. I escort street rat out." the poor creature never had much of a vocabulary, but he basically got strait to the point. I thought for a while, and then rushed off towards my lab, determined to find the source of power emanating throughout my castle.

"If the girl gets up, inform me." I said. The last thing I need is her wandering the halls with whatever force is in my palace, unprotected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genevieve**

In which I decide to leave

I woke up in the sorcerers bed, my head pounding. I need to find something to eat. I stood up and looked around the room. At the end of the bed was a pile of clothes. I looked down at my clothes and saw blood stained everywhere. I took of my clothes and saw a basin close to the door. I scrubbed off any excess blood and put on the fresh clothes, a pair of black riding pants a pair of riding boots, and a loose fit white blouse.

I headed out of the bedroom and headed down the corridor till I found a set of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a door. I jumped when that eel thing got in my face.

"NO GO IN THERE!" the eel literally scared the hell outta me. "Little mistress come!" the eel screamed. I had no choice so I followed the thing until it led me to the room I desired most of all. The kitchen. "Master said you be hungry. He told me to take little mistress to kitchen. Here is kitchen. Don't leave. Master be here soon." the eel left, and I instantly started searching the cabinets. The guy knows how to feed a girl. He had everything a girl could want from ramen to chocolate. Unfortunately I wasn't planning on staying long so I grabbed a couple of apples and put them in a bag I found. I then started looking for a pencil and a piece of paper. I should have known that there isn't any in the kitchen so I started looking in nearby rooms. The one room where I had the closest luck was what looked like some kind of laboratory. When I walked in I realized it was the necromancers study. There were books piled high, glass vials were everywhere. I found a piece of paper quick enough but it took me forever to find a pen. I got fed up and stopped looking and just conjured a pen, something I've been able to do since I was six. After that moment I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mozenrath**

In which I find a letter and an uninvited guest

I felt the blow of power before I saw it. I saw the girl leave the kitchen and go into a few of my storage rooms, heading strait for my lab. I didn't want to scare her, but I wanted to see what she was up to. Before I got to the door I felt a light pulse, like if someone conjured something. The girl had left the door open and I slipped in, leaning over her shoulder. I had incidentally turned myself invisible so she couldn't see me. I looked around where she stood and saw the pen in her hand. She must have conjured that because I know I don't own any pens like that. That means this girl does know of her magical abilities. I wonder how far her powers can go? The girl suddenly stands up strait and walks out, nearly colliding into me in the process. I righted myself and looked at the letter she had just placed on the desk. It had my name scrawled neatly on the cover of the paper. I opened the letter afraid of what the letter would say.

My gracious lord,

I thank you for your services, for keeping me safe, but I regret to inform you that I must leave, I have a city to return to, and a very boring political debate I must attend to. Please forgive me for such a rude departure. I hope to see you again, perhaps next time under better circumstances. Thank you for your hospitality.

Genevieve Summers

So the girl was leaving. By now she was probably already in the stables trying to find her horse and by the time I got there shed probably already be gone, so there's no use in chasing her. At least I know where she is going. I started to make plans for trying to lure her back here, or at least trying to get her to come back so I can do a couple of experiments on her. I could just kidnap her. But then that could lead to problems with Aladdin and I really don't want to deal with him. What happens when Aladdin finds out about her powers?

"I actually think the question is, Mozenrath. What happens when Aladdin finds out who she really is?" someone said behind me. I spun around to see a blind old man carrying a walking stick.

"What did you say Phasir?" I asked. The man chuckled. This was the only man I was truly afraid of since Destane. The old man came up closer to me.

"I said, what happens when Aladdin finds out who she really is? I think perhaps you need to clean out your ears boy. I thought I was hard of hearing."

"Don't mock me, old man. Or today will be your last." I growled.

"Don't threaten me boy. I have more power than you could find in a thousand years." Phasir's voice grew as he spoke. I shrunk back in the shadows. Phasir seemed to calm down. "I apologize, I should not have lost my temper." he said. I nodded not saying anything.

"What do you know about the girl?" I asked. Phasir shook his head.

"I know a great many things young necromancer. But only some things can I share with you. The girl is strong. Stronger than you by far. But her power goes untouched, and is slowly draining. To help unlock the secret of her powers you have to help her unlock the secret of her past. And yours." and then he was gone. Leaving me with a head full of more questions than I started out with.

* * *

ok last chapter so far. how was it? please give me some feedback. to make you guys like it i have to know what you guys are not liking about it. A very big thanks to Kara Ashford for giving me the idea to rewrite the story.


End file.
